Catch Me If I Fall
by Anna Maria Weasley
Summary: Hermione and Draco take an evening fly across the Hogwarts grounds.


The Titans

Prompt; 17. Hyperion – the Titan of light, the father of the sun, the moon, and the dawn. "The first to understand". **Write about Hermione Granger.**

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Malfoy?"

"Honestly, Granger. I'm on the bloody Quidditch team, I think I know what I'm doing."

Hermione Granger chewed on her lower lip, nervously eyeing the blonde in front of her. He was gripping his broom in one hand and running the other through his hair in frustration. She took a moment to think about how ironic the situation they were currently in was. If someone had told her last year that she and Draco Malfoy would become something even close to acquaintances she would have questioned their sanity in a heartbeat. They'd been nothing short of enemies their entire Hogwarts lives, but something changed when both were chosen as Head Boy and Girl for their last year. Having to share a common room and work together resulted in nearly constant explosive arguments for several weeks, but slowly the animosity shifted into a mutual truce to be civil to one another.

After that, their work got accomplished much more efficiently and they'd even begun to engage in conversation outside of school work and Head's business. They spoke of their ambitions, their families, and they learned how much in common they really had.

The more she got to know him, the more Hermione realized he really wasn't an evil little git. He was confused, torn between family loyalty and doing what he felt was right, but that was all. And as time went on, she felt herself looking forward to their conversations. She enjoyed being near him and accidently brushing up against his shoulder when she sat beside him on their couch to study. She'd almost forgotten those silly, schoolgirl feelings of butterflies and racing hearts and sweaty palms, but he was bringing all of those emotions out in her and she wasn't sure what to do about it.

She was brought out of her musing by a disgruntled voice. "Any day now, Granger."

With a deep breath, Hermione slowly made her way towards him, not believing she agreed to allow Malfoy to help her conquer her fear of heights. She would have gone to Harry or Ron instead, but they were both drowning in homework and their own quidditch practices that she didn't think either had the time.

"Have you ever even flown with anyone before?" she questioned haughtily, hands on her hips as she stopped behind him. He'd already mounted his broom and shot an arrogant grin at her over his shoulder.

"Nope, now get on so we can get this over with and I can go to bed."

Hermione closed her eyes and attempted to get her breathing under control by taking slow, even breaths. Dear Merlin, she didn't think she could do this.

"Don't be such a pansy."

Her eyes snapped open at that and she gritted her teeth in anger. Nobody called Hermione Jean Granger a pansy and got away with it. With a huff she stomped the rest of the way towards him and slid onto the broom behind him, choosing to ignore the way his shoulders shook in silent laughter.

"So help me, Malfoy," she started angrily, loosely wrapping her arms around his waist. "if you do anything to make me fall.."

He interrupted her sharply. "I wouldn't let you get hurt, so shut up about it."

With those final words he kicked off and they went soaring into the night sky, Hermione's shriek of utter fear echoing behind them. She buried her face in his back and tightened her arms around him, hating the feeling of the broom tipping backwards as they flew higher. She wasn't sure how high they were, but the feeling of nothing beneath her feet was completely terrifying and she would never understand why people enjoyed such a frightening experience.

Several moments went by in silence before Malfoy tentatively touched her hand to gain her attention. "You can look up now," he mumbled.

She shook her head frantically, causing the young wizard in front of her to scoff. "Trust me, Granger. You're going to want to see this."

Cautiously, she slowly lifted her head and gasped, all fear forgotten at the exquisite site in front of her. They were above the lake, which glistened beautifully in the moonlight. The light from the stars reflected off of the water's surface making it appear as if there were diamonds hidden beneath its icy depths. She turned to look towards the castle, which could be seen in the distance, and her breath caught at how majestic it look in the evening light.

Malfoy craned his head around to glance at her, a small smile on her face at her expression of awe. "Still regret flying with me, Granger?"

She turned to look at him, heart thudding loudly in her chest when she realized they were very nearly nose to nose. Her cheeks heated up, but she shook her head, sending him a brilliant smile of her own. "Not at all. Thank you for this," she felt him stiffen slightly as she expressed her gratitude, but ignored it in favor of asking him something she hoped he agreed to. "Do you think we could fly around a bit more, not much longer, just around the grounds."

He sighed, but she noticed the grin on his lips as he turned back around and steered the broom around. "Anything for you, Granger."

Hermione was shocked to hear no bite or sarcasm from his mouth and she felt a warm feeling blossoming in her chest when she realized that maybe there was some truth to his words. Feeling the most content and free she'd felt all year, she lay her cheek against his broad back once more, this time watching the scenery as they sped by it. "Thank you, Draco," she said again, hoping he truly understood how grateful she was.

It took a minute for him to reply but when he did she couldn't contain the happy smile that broke out on her face. "Anytime, Hermione."


End file.
